New Wave Bounce Lounge
by Darkmoose84
Summary: Young Moon and River in the 1980's on a diplomatic mission to meet a young Septarian named Toffee.


"We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning/We didn't start the fire/No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it…But when we are gone/It will still go on and on and on and on…" — Billy Joel

October 16th, 1986

"Earth Music Night," read the sign above the door, advertising this evening's theme for the dance party goers, all of them eagerly paying the horned, pig-faced doorman before rushing into the opening to hopefully dance their cares away from the week's hustle and bustle. The princess of Mewni watched from across the cloudy way, not quite understanding the appeal but knowing this was where her contact had agreed to meet her.

Having paid the doorman, the girl continued through the cloudy tunnels from the front gate of the establishment. This was, of course, not her normal place of dwelling, and she did feel slightly out of her comfort zone being here, but it was the least expected place for a diplomatic "mission," if one were to define it as such. It was fortunate that her friend, the Johansen prince, was meeting her inside. If there were ever a person who would take her away from her studies or agree to go through a rough or potentially dangerous patch, it was him.

Along the hallway, before reaching the doors to the dance area, she noticed the walls were lined with various things. On the left side was what looked like posters for Earth musical artists she did not recognize, including Joan Jett, Michael Jackson, and then one that did look somewhat interesting to her, Siouxsie and the Banshees. (There was something oddly elegant and classy about this woman, albeit slightly morbid) To her right was a cage with a large magic mirror in it. On the mirror was a news broadcast from Earth, in which one of its rulers was talking about how there was still a desire to tear down the wall that separated two regions of a divided nation. He continued on to say that they needed to recognize that they were one people and needed to end the differences of the past and unite once more. The girl thought on these words and wondered if she wasn't trying to do something very similar tonight, perhaps finally reaching a peace with the Septarians. Immediately after the news broadcast, a large logo with the letters "MTV" displayed across the screen, followed by a commercial of some twitching computerized human talking about how Coke was better than Pepsi. The princess was equal parts confused and fascinated by this, wondering how this could possibly apply to Earth culture.

The girl proceeded through the double doors into the massive dance hall.

"Alright you tubular party cats," the robot DJ droned out, "Time for another hit! Th-th-this one's called Su-Su-Sussudio!"

Blaring yet catchy synth music filled the air, along with constant flashing neon and pastel lights that gave the cloudy dance hall an added luminescence. The dancing patrons swayed to and fro to the music rhythm that seemed to hypnotize and confuse Moon as she watched them against the ever cycling lights. It was artificially made music from a technologically advanced culture, albeit one that did not rely on magic, but it was still music nonetheless, and the partiers continued to enjoy it into the night.

All of a sudden, the boy she was meeting rushed through the crowd to meet her.

"Moon!" he shouted over the blasting speakers, "Glad you finally made it. I was getting a little nervous."

"And you're normally the more adventurous one, my dear River," Moon responded, "I'm really not here of my own accord. Mother and father are forcing me to take matters into my own hands here."

"And that's what worries me," River replied, "I'm all for sneaking out of our respective castles in the dead of night for a little fun, but could this be a mistake?"

"No," Moon answered, "We need to find a peace between the Septarians, whether or not the king and queen believe this is possible or not. The diplomat agreed to meet us here, as they wouldn't expect this."

"I've snuck in here before under better circumstances," River said, "But tonight is giving me a bad vibe, as it were."

Moon looked over and saw what looked like a young Septarian sitting at a table across from the dance floor. He was clearly staring at them, not blinking, as if he had been staring at them with the intent of pouncing at any time. Had he been staring at them the whole time? Now Moon was feeling this "bad vibe."

"Well, then," Moon followed, "I guess we should make the most of it. If you would, River, be a dear and purchase some drinks for us. I believe I may have found our contact."

"Good idea," River agreed, "That will at least get our minds off this. The shakes here are to die for." The boy turned to head to the snack bar line but turned back to watch the princess walk away. No matter how many adventures they had experienced together, he never got tired of looking at how her platinum hair flowed down her back and how the dresses she wore swayed as she walked. The boy also loved how dainty yet deliberate all of her actions were, such elegance and power behind those gorgeous blue eyes. And each time they hugged, he always smelled the lovely fragrance of lavender. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her, but the thought of her reaction and the potential rejection therein made a coward of him. Her studies were more important to her, and he knew that, but he mostly wondered where he fit into her world, if he wasn't just some part-time distraction to her or if he could potentially be something more to her. Perhaps a suitor one day? He turned back to the line after he saw her near the table.

"Ah, Princess Moon!" the young Septarian exclaimed, getting up from his table as the princess approached him. He bent down, took her hand and kissed it. "Your highness shows her graciousness in agreeing to meet me here on such secretive terms. But I will say, the choice of location, this "Bounce Lounge," was an interesting and surprisingly delightful choice. So much life and joyousness here. An amusing name for an establishment at that."

The two sat down at the table.

"It was Prince River's idea to meet here," Moon answered.

"Ah, yes, the Johansen prince," the Septarian replied, "His and my father actually played a competition of flags once." He paused for a moment. "But do forgive me for not properly introducing myself. Your highness' beauty distracted me for a moment. I am Count Toffee, son of the Marquis of Septaria."

"Charmed," Moon replied, giving a half smile, "And forgive me for not giving a formal introduction myself." She got up from the table to give a small curtsy before sitting back down.

"I see little point in formalities anymore," Toffee answered, "They seem pointless and as a means to distract from the issue at hand. I would prefer that we skip them altogether and discuss the greater meaning of why we are here."

"A fair point," Moon replied, "So you stated in your letter to me that you had a proposal for making peace with the Mewni kingdom?"

"Yes," the lizard said, "And I trust that you will remain open-minded through this. I trust that you are very well read, princess, correct?"

"My studies always come first," Moon confirmed.

"And you've read plenty on Earth history and philosophy, correct?" Toffee continued his questions.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you read Tom Wolfe's article from ten years ago?" Toffee asked, "The one titled 'The 'Me' Decade and the Third Great Awakening.'"

"I have, yes," Moon answered, "It was regarding the new sense of social individualism the world is now undertaking."

"That seems to be happening on a much more multidimensional scale, it seems," Toffee followed, "What about Ayn Rand? I feel that she took it to a greater scale in making individualism much more important."

"I've read her as well," Moon answered, "Though, I can't say that I agree. It's difficult for me to see selfishness as a virtue in any capacity."

"I would expect no less from your reputation," Toffee retorted, "You seem much more altruistic than your ancestors. But I will warn you against that sense of idealism. It may suggest some naivety about you."

"My belief that we can continue to help others is what drives and fuels me," Moon responded.

"But you understand those that you help might betray you one day," Toffee said back, "For example, perhaps, the Bavarians?"

"We're at an agreement with them at present," Moon addressed the name, "A cease fire as it were. They have thus far honored the agreement, and there's no reason we shouldn't either."

"Who's to say they won't one day break that agreement?" Toffee asked, "You've seen how Lord Brudo treats others, how he treats his queen, his offspring, his subjects…Such a ruler would have no problem eventually making an attack on the kingdom of Mewni. What I propose is that you help us take his castle. The Septarians would be extraordinarily grateful for helping us take it for ourselves."

"I had a dread suspicion you were planning something megalom…magalo…" Moon struggled with the world for a moment, still nervous based on what Toffee was proposing and that all too sinister look in his eye.

"Megalomaniacal, my dear?" Toffee laughed, "Perhaps, but that is why I'm proposing an alliance. We wouldn't form an attack without some sense and reason behind it. And its only a matter of time before he decides he wants to take your corn crops for himself."

Just then, the music seemed to change.

"Okay, y'all!" the Robot DJ shouted, "We're going to slow it down a bit!" There was a slow, haunting melody in the air, something almost dreamlike.

"Come," Toffee said, getting up from the table and offering a hand to Moon, "Let's dance."

She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor. He two of them waltzed in a circle. There really was something strange about the music, the lights, and Toffee's intent smile down at her as the two of them danced. He spun her around, which only made her more dizzy.

River had made his way back to the table, holding the delicious strawberry shakes, only to find the two were now dancing with one another. He sat down and watched the two of them, a weight on his heart and a feeling of disappointment and longing building up in him. Was this jealousy? How he wished that he were the one out there dancing with her.

"In this world," Toffee began to speak, "it is survival of the fittest…and the most ruthless. All living things operate out of survival and their own self interest. There is no purpose in sustaining life for its own sake."

He twirled Moon back closer to him so that the two embraced.

"One must only aid others if it benefits one's own interests," Toffee continued, "Beyond that, one must also embrace the inevitability of destruction. Everything ends. Love will end in bitter resentment, alliances into dissension, and life…"

The music stopped, as did their dancing.

"…Into death," Toffee concluded. With that, he let go of Moon and took a bow. She was curious as to why with all his talk about the erroneousness of formality he still behaved very proper.

"That sounds very nihil…nihili…" Moon still struggled with the word but gave a curtsy to her dance partner just the same.

"Nihilistic, my dear," Toffee finished her sentence, "and it is. But this notion of entropy doesn't stop my continued focus on the self. Surely, you can understand that if your desire bridge the monster and Mewman worlds, such needless peaceful truces need to be broken."

"Count Toffee," Moon finally said, "I appreciate that you've taken the time to meet with me here, but I must decline your offer. It is too unreasonable for me to go against the King and Queen and stage an attack on the Avarians."

"That's most unfortunate," Toffee replied, the tone of his voice changing to something lower, darker, "But I hope that you will change your mind before it's too late. You know how to contact me if you do." With that, Toffee turned and disappeared into the crowd and from the Bounce Lounge.

River looked over at Moon, who was now staring at the floor, questioning whether or not she had made the right decision. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but there was something holding him back. He never had trouble talking to her before; why was he all of a sudden so nervous? This wasn't like him at all. He knew he was much more courageous than this. It was a feeling he couldn't identify or even try to put into words.

With that the music changed. There was something off about this sound though. It sounded cleaner, clearer, as though the audio were from some other time. At the same time, it did seem to fit with the synth-themed music of tonight.

"Okay, party people!" the Robot DJ shouted again, "I'm playing this one by request of the hand that came out of the dimensional portal right next to me. Prepare for something from the future!"

River's guess was right, but it didn't stop him from watching Moon and how distraught she looked. As the music played, there was a line from the song that stood out to him as he admired how the air fell around her cheeks.

"She's beautiful/Standing there/Just waiting for everything to work out right/She doesn't know/That you care/Don't be afraid/Show her how you feel tonight!"

He got up from the table and walked over to his friend, his courage renewed and a newfound purpose in his heart.

"Moon?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, River," Moon said, "this was a mistake. I can see now why my parents didn't want to deal with the Septarian rulers. If their youngest ruler is any indication, they are truly cold-blooded and callous."

"Your intentions were still right," River responded, "And you had no way of knowing." He stepped back and offered her a hand. "Surely this night can't be a total waste. Care to dance?"

The princess smiled again and took the prince's hand. The two of them danced to the droning of the speaker, getting closer to each other with each step.

"Moon," the prince began, "There's something I need to tell you…And that's that I have feelings for you. Strong ones that I cannot hope to shake." His heart was pounding as he finally said the words he had desired to for so long. There was a long pause, but the two continued to dance. What was she thinking? What was she going to say? Would she run out of here in terror at any moment? No, she still held him close, and the two continued their dance. Finally, she spoke.

"And I…" Moon stammered, "I believe I do as well. I think I always have. But you should understand, River, that I can't begin courting anyone right now. My studies come first, as I am to be queen very soon, and I can't afford any distractions."

"Then for tonight," River said, spinning her around, "let's pretend that none of that matters, that you don't need to worry about studies or duties or any of that. I've always been the one to give you a relief from your stressful life; let's make this another night for that, only this time, I would like to kiss you if you permit me."

"if we do that," Moon responded as she came spinning back into his arms, "There won't be any coming back for us. Everything will change."

"Not if you don't want it to," River replied, "I swear that I will not interfere with your studies, and should you ever need it, we'll continue to go on adventures together. None of that will change. But just for tonight, I would love to know what it would be like to kiss you."

"Very well," Moon gave an almost uncharacteristic smirk, "Just tonight. I will say I've been curious to know what it would be like to kiss you as well."

With that, the prince dipped the princess down in his arms and kissed her for several minutes, as the song ended and another began. The patrons around them stopped dancing for a moment, turned in their direction, and clapped and cheered them on with various "wooing" sounds.

"So that's what that feels like," Moon said, still smiling.

"Now, let's enjoy those shakes I purchased," River replied, and the two of them sat back at the table, holding each other as they drank their strawberry shakes.

As the night concluded, the two said their goodbyes before heading back to their respective castles, sneaking in through the window and ensuring neither the guards or their families would never know. Moon couldn't help but feel River was wrong in his notion that nothing would change. She felt something in her now, something that said that no matter how many times she saw the Johansen prince that she would think of the night they had together. But was that such a bad thing? No, it was not. He would always be her best friend first, only this time having a sense of romance with their relationship as well.

 **Lyrics = Dana Jean Phoenix "Real Deal"**


End file.
